


I Don't Wanna Wake Up From You

by Damalia (Achrya)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Forced Bonding, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip to hell is over but the consequences ripple. Uryuu shouldn’t have gone, knew it was too close to his heat. Ichigo’s mistakes are too numerous to even begin to list. So here they are, after the end of it all, waiting to see how deep this rabbit hole goes.  Spoilers for Hell Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Wake Up From You

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach belongs to someone who isn't me.  
> ...hah? Alpha/Omega verse, mentioned of MPreg, non-con/rapey themes, non-consensual biting. Aftermath. Gratuitous abuse of flashbacks. Pre-Ichigo/Uryuu, kinda *vague gesture* You know, stuff.  
> Spoilers for Hellverse takes place during/after.

 

Uryuu was wearing a half smile and stood among with everyone else, expressing relief that they’d survived, hadn’t plummeted to their deaths thanks to Orihime, that Sado was healed and back on his feet, and that Yuzu was fine. He hadn’t stayed long however, giving some excuse Ichigo couldn’t even remember a few minutes later and slinking off.

Everything in Ichigo screamed at him to follow, to pull down the color on his shirt and expose the mark he knew was there, to fit his mouth over it and sink his teeth in, to push the darkhaired teen down into the dirt and sink into him and just hold him there, shivering and straining around him until it was clear who Uryuu belonged to.

He ached to hear the noises Uryuu would make and get a better taste of the _slickfertileready_ that clung to the raven haired teen.

He should have, at the very least, made sure his friend was okay.

But he didn’t.

 

\------

 

They raced along the blue path of the first level of hell, avoiding the grasping hands of the giant guards seeking to crush and devour them. If they died down here then they’d be stuck here forever, which was something they agreed they wanted to avoid. This place...was not ‘right’. It seemed like an understatement (it was hell after all) but after seeing the hoards of sinners just milling about, wills broken and eyes empty, Ichigo realized whatever he’d thought this place was like paled in comparison.

So many broken souls.

He couldn’t let Yuzu be one of them.

The kushanada were converging before them, physically blocking the path.

“We have to break through!” Ichigo shouted. He saw terse nods from the others; if they couldn’t avoid the monsters then they’d just have to destroy them instead.

They attacked, striking the lead kushanada with a flurry of arrows, freezing wind, and blade. Ichigo didn’t stop to see how effective the attacks were, already reaching for his blade.

“Bankai!” He felt the rush of the change go over him. “Getsuga-” And then felt it go wrong. The mask materialized on his face and he felt a dim kind of surprise, but it was quickly quelled under the almost feral desire to crush the enemies before him. Anything that stood before him had to be crushed. “Tensho!”

The arc of power rushed forward, destroying everything it touched. The guards, the path, the white floating white blocks around them...it all crumbled and fell away under his attack then exploded outwards in a rush of air, sound, and dust, making everything that still stood tremble.

He landed then fell into a crouch as he reached up to rid himself of the mask. Ichigo grunted, brow furrowing in confusion, as his real face was once again exposed.

That was-

“Are you crazy?” Rukia demanded. Ichigo looked up at her, blinking dully in the face of her loud words. Was he crazy? “You could at least give us some warning if you’re going to hollowfy!”

Warning? His mind was suddenly sluggish, struggling to catch up with what had just happened.

Renji and Uryuu weren’t far behind Rukia, wearing twin expressions of outrage.

“What were you thinking Ichigo? That blast you used to take down the guards nearly wiped us out as well.” Uryuu was wearing his ‘Why are you such a screw up’ expression. Ichigo was very familiar with it and normally he would have snapped back but instead he cocked his head to the side, distracted by

By

He sniffed the air then squinted at the Quincy. He knew that smell. Well not this exact smell _because holy shit was was that Uryuu_ but the smell of an omega in the starting phases of a heat. It was bright and sweet, made his gums itch and mouth water just a little bit, and made his already confused thoughts even more muddled. There was a note of something kind of musty, but pleasent, like old books and ink, and distinctly Uryuu to it as well.

He knew Uryuu was an omega. They all know. It wasn’t something that was kept secret because, as the other teen have once peevishly stated, his dynamic didn’t define who he was or determine what he could do. He was no ones broodmare or wife or some delicate thing that needed protection and he couldn’t be made to feel like he had to hide what he was in order to fulfill his duties.

Ichigo had been fine with that. He was all about omega rights, being the totally enlightened guy that he was. They didn’t live in the dark ages or anything and he wasn’t some douchebag who thought with his knot or believed that omegas were only for fucking and breeding. He didn’t catch a scent and go after it like some kind of animal or blame his temper on being an alpha.

He wasn’t _that_ guy.

Everyone else had expected problems, had doubted the ability of an alpha and omega to be friends and work together without problems but it had ended up being a total non issue. Uryuu was never around during his heats and while his scent was always there and kind of appealing it was never some kind of ‘Gee, I need to bite this’’ kind of thing. Outside of their heats omegas were like everyone else and since Uryuu spent that 3-5 day period every 3 months somewhere that was nowhere around Ichigo there wasn’t even anything noteworthy that came of their association.

Not that he was oblivious to the fact that his friend was attractive because he wasn’t. Oblivious to that fact, that was. He was very aware of it. And sometimes his instincts demanded he protect, groom, mate and all that other weird shit but he kept a lid on that. Uryuu was pretty clear he had no interest in any alpha, least of all Ichigo and _Shit everyone was staring at him._

“Really? I’m sorry.” He looked down at his hand, frown deepening. He needed to not be thinking about the Quincy and instead thinking about how his mask had appeared on his face without his doing because that could swiftly become a problem and yet he found his gaze going back to the darkhaired teen.

Uryuu’s expression shifted from annoyed to confused.

“What happened?” Renji asked.

“I didn’t actually do anything.” Ichigo frowned again. He reached up to touch his face then stopped short, a wave of worry running over him at what might possibly happen. He let the hand fall back to his side. “The mask appeared on its own.”

Rukia leaned in, eyes widening. “Are you sure?”

“Was that Hollow power you just exhibited?” Kokuto asked, drawing Ichigo’s attention to the sinner. Did he know something?

“Yes it was.”

“Hmm. The atmosphere here in Hell must have brought it out. The air in here summons a person’s hidden instincts.” Kokuto paused, looking out at the smoking crater Ichigo’s attack had left behind. “If you let your guard down it can consume you.”

“Huh.” He once again found his gaze drawn to Uryuu, taking in the troubled expression his friend was wearing. “Uryuu…”

Those dark blue eyes lost their thoughtfulness and instead turned wary as the darkhaired teen focused on Ichigo. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

Well. This was about to become tremendously awkward and really Ichigo should just leave it alone but how was he supposed to leave it alone when that smell was in his nose, wrapping around him and messing with his head? He couldn't even focus of the fat this place was apparently bringing out hidden instincts

Oh.

Ohhh.

“Hidden instincts.” He muttered then “Are you...I mean. Is it time for…”

There was really no polite or acceptable way to ask someone if they were in heat and while polite wasn’t normally a concern of his Ichigo had this strange desire to handle the darkhaired teen carefully, gently even, and not be the source of any upset.

That scent was doing a number on him. He’d been around omega’s at the start of their heats before; sometimes a classmate would start up earlier than expected and there would be that warm, sweet, kind of damp smell and it was an attention grabber yes, but he couldn’t recall it ever making him feel so...whatever this was.

Slow. Stupid. Careful.

Ichigo could see the moment awareness hit Uryuu; blue eyes narrowed impatiently then widened just a fraction then Uryuu swayed back, putting a bit of distance between them while his lips pressed into a thin bloodless line.

“What are you two-”

“No.” Uryuu seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else but it was enough to make Rukia trail off, cocking her head in question. “It’s too early. I should have a week, at least.”

Ichigo snorted. “Well. You smell like something I want to taste so.”

“Delightful.” Uryuu’s tone was decidedly flat. “Thankfully this is the very earliest stages so I still find your personality abhorrent. I honestly can’t imagine how you would even pick up on it at this stage.”  

Rukia’s mouth formed an ‘O’ of surprise then she moved, motions deliberately careful, between them before looking up at the Quincy. “Are you okay?”

Ichigo was fairly certain he should have been offended by the way Rukia was getting between him as if he was going to do something. Which he wasn’t. He had control over this.

“Of course.” An offended sniff punctuated the words. “It seems this place is...speeding things up. But we aren’t going to be down here long enough for it be a problem.”

“We need to hurry.” Kokuto said and, without waiting for a response, he took off down one of the paths that hadn’t been decimated.

He was right and for that matter so was Uryuu. He needed to save Yuzu and he needed to do it fast; the longer she was down here the worse it would be for her. And if a side effect of getting things done fast was that he could get away from the raven haired man before the heat really took hold then all the better.

 

\--------

 

A few weeks passed and if he noticed that Uryuu kept his neck carefully hidden, wearing his jacket all the way done up, he didn’t mention it. He also didn’t mention the dark circles under his friend’s eyes or the way Uryuu stayed as far away from him as possible or that he smelled of old books, ink, and _alpha._ He watched but said nothing at all. 

If he pictured Uryuu, flushed and panting, eyes blown wide and lips parted, everytime he closed his eyes well he sure as fuck wasn’t talking about that either.

He thought about it of course. Thought about it a lot, watched his friend more than he paid attention to anything else, worried and wondered and just barely kept himself from saying anything.

However when he saw Uryuu duck into the bathroom at school, looking deathly pale and sweaty, he did follow. Hesitated outside of the stall while listening to his friend vomit, warring with himself. Part of him said he was invading Uryuu’s privacy and personal space, hearing something he wasn’t meant to hear and that his friend was strong and smart and would come to him if he needed help. But another part of him said that bullshit, that idiot would take on the world alone before asking for help and it was his place as Alpha to do something. To protect, to comfort, to help.

He pushed the stall door open, grateful it had been left unlatched, and meet watery blue eyes. Uryuu was sitting on the floor, looking exhausted and smelling sour, like regret and pain. It burned his nose and lingered in the back of his throat, a cloying unpleasant thing.

“So-”

“Get in here.” Uryuu snapped. “And be quiet.”

 

\--------

 

“Ichigo! What’s happened?” He raised his head, gritting his teeth against the pain in his chest as he watched Kokuto blur and then reappear, cutting Rukia down. The blood was pounding in his ears, hot and furious, demanding retribution for this betrayal.

He’d trusted Kokuto. Believed, stupidly, that this man trapped in hell was perhaps not all bad. How could someone who’d been deemed a sinner for avenging their sister truly be bad afterall? But that was naive; he’d let his love for his sister’s blind him and now they were all going to pay the price.

“So you were with them after all!” Uryuu appeared, bow aimed and ready. More prepared than Rukia had been he managed to stay on his feet for a moment after Kokuto struck, lashing out with an arrow; it crashed down on the chains around Kokuto, drawing a chuckle from the scarred man, before Uryuu collapsed as well.

“They were just pawns to be manipulated.You all are.”

“Rukia!” Renji sidestepped Kokuto’s first blow and tried to land one of his own but he also meet those phantom chains, eyes widening before he too was struck down. Ichigo growled, anger seeping into every part of his being.

“That’s it Ichigo. Give in to your inner hatred. Let the force of you inner hollow come out!.”

He swung, vision going red around the edges, unable to hear anything but Kokuto’s mocking laughter, see anything except that smug smirk.

“It’s not enough! You have to turn into that monster if you want to defeat me.”

Logically Ichigo knew that was the absolute worst thing he could do. He’d be giving in, letting himself be played like a puppet. He had to keep his head, push the rage down. Had to swallow it back. Couldn’t give in.

“No? Well let’s see if I can’t help.” Kokuto blurred away and when Ichigo spotted him it was where Uryuu had fallen; the Quincy had been pulled into a kneeling position by his hair, Kokuto’s free hand pressing the blade against his throat. “This is interesting. You’ve got this pretty little thing so close to you and you haven’t done anything about it.”

To his credit Uryuu showed no fear, just a mixture of pain and fury, even as Kokuto’s lips spread into a strange empty smile and the blade pressed down hard enough for a thin line of blood to well up.

“My sister was an omega. The men that murdered her...they did awful things. It must have gone on for hours. Days, even. They used her up and then they disposed of her like she was trash.” Kokuto hand in Uryuu’s hair yanked, jerking the dark haired man’s head back. Uryuu hissed, eyes flashing. “I should have protected her from that. Do you want to know what it’s like to fail like that? Would you like to watch?”

“Are you ready to be just like the men who hurt your sister?” Uryuu’s voice was a harsh rasp. Kokuto visibly started then went rigid, staring down at the Quincy as if he didn’t understand what he’d said.

Ichigo moved, flash stepping with the intention of using the distraction. Kakuto blurred again, gone in an instant. Uryuu was on his back in the sand, a pool of red beginning to form around him. Ichigo started to fall to his knees, hands outstretched to-

“Oh what a shame. Looks like your poor innocent sister couldn’t stand the atmosphere of hell any longer. The chains of hell have already started forming.” Kakuto’s mocking tone was back as if it’d never been gone.

Ichigo exhaled, hands stopping just short of touching Uryuu,  a cold ball forming in his stomach.

 

\--------

 

Ichigo sat on the edge of the tub with his friend, watching the omega stare blankly at the wall. The test sat, small and unassuming, on the back of the toilet, almost taunting them with how simple a thing it was.

Uryuu’s hands were balled into fists so tight that Ichigo could scent a hint of copper in the air. He wanted to reach out and smooth those hands open, try to force some of the rigid tension out of him.

He didn’t do it. Instead he stared at the mark on Uryuu’s neck, still raw and pink as if it had only just happened. Ichigo knew enough to know that it meant Uruy’s body was trying to reject the mark, deny the claim that had been laid on him. If his body had accepted it the mark would have healed, forming a scar in the outline of the teeth that had pierced his skin.

He’d heard stories about omegas forced into bonds. Knew it took a special kind of person, and a fuck ton of will power, to fight a claim.

He was sure Uryuu would manage it. The fact that he’d been staving it off this long, keeping it from scarring, was a good sign. It would eventually heal like a normal wound, scab over and then fade away into nothingness, potentially leaving Uryuu with no reminders of what had happened in Hell.

“If. If you are…” He trailed off, cringing at how loud he founded in the small silent room. Uryuu shifted minutely but didn’t acknowledge him. He swallowed then pushed forward. “I’d...I would be...I’d help. However you needed me to.”

“Shut. Up.”

 

\--------

 

Ichigo knew he’d fucked up. He had blown a massive hole in the gates of hell, he’d almost lost Yuzu, he’d left his friends behind in hell (though in his defense that had been Renji’s doing.) and had put many lives at risk. He knew that coming back here, when he was supposed to be under house arrest and letting the other soul reapers clean up his mess, was probably just going to make things worse.

But here he was anyway.

Rukia and Renji were bound in the chains of hell and dangling from a tree, bodies little more than rotten shells. Soon they would totally succumb to the poisonous air and then be resurrected, one of the many denizens of hell unless he could do something.

Uryuu...Uryuu had climbed out of the pit, flowing lava taking shape and solidifying into his friend’s naked form, and then collapsed at Kakuto’s feet. Kakuto smirked at Ichigo, smug triumph in his gaze, then a chain had formed in his hand, connected to the one piercing Uryuu’s chest.

“I suppose I should thank you for leaving your friends behind.” Kakuto jerked the chain up, yanking Uryuu to his feet then pulling the blue eyed teen against him, some sick parody of an embrace. “I’ve had fun while you were gone. The atmosphere down here really does speed up some things and you know how omegas in heat can be. Their mouths start out saying no but their bodies beg for it and soon they do too.”

Uryuu didn’t appear to be listening; instead he was glaring down at Ichigo, teeth bared. “What are you doing back here?”

“I’m going to break your chains and take you home.”

Uryuu’s eye twitched. “Idiot.”

Kokuto yanked on Uryuu’s chain again, earning a hiss of pain from the Quincy. “This one isn’t going anywhere. He’s got my mark on him so unless you plan to break my chains too…”

Ichigo licked suddenly dry lips, eyes seeking out Uryuu’s neck before he even realized he was doing it. There, pink and sluggishly oozing blood, were two crescent moon bite marks, just above where the scent gland would be.

“That I won’t do.” Ichigo shouted. “I’m just going to have to destroy you.”

 

\--------

 

The timer on Ichigo’s phone buzzed but neither of them moved. Instead Uryuu made a thoughtful noise, inclining his head towards him.

“Logically what are the odds? I figure basically impossible. I’m probably making myself sick by worrying or perhaps sickness from rejecting this stupid bite.” Fingers drummed on the edge of the tub, beating a steady rhythm.

IchigoIchigo was fairly certain he was supposed to reassure and agree; not because he believed it (he honestly didn't know one way or the other) but because Uryuu wanted to hear it. 

It wasn't often Uryuu wanted someone else to tell him something would be okay.

“Well. That seems-”

“Who are you talking to-” The door of the bathroom swung open _why oh why hadn’t he locked that_ and he looked up to meet Karin’s eyes. She looked at him then at Uryuu, then at Uryuu’s neck and then finally followed Uryuu’s pained gaze to the test. She blinked then took a step back, pulling the door closed as she went.

“DAD!”

Fuck.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up so he could rub at the bridge of his nose then, heaving a sigh, pushed himself up and shuffled over to scoop up the plastic stick.

**Author's Note:**

> ...that’s it. *makes shooing motion*  
>  I didn’t have any particular resolution in mind as the whole thing would kind of require more than 7 pages to resolve. Just...idk. Wanted to play in the Bleach pool. ...I am the worst. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I considered adding Uryuu's POV, to show that he's not dealing very well but I decided I liked it as is, with him unwilling to let even us (the reader) see him upset.


End file.
